


Dark Lysaac Drabble

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe drabble where Lydia and Isaac aren't really the good guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lysaac Drabble

"Where is my druid priestess gentleman?" Isaac asked and paced in front of them with his hands clasped behind his back, looking down at Derek and Boyd who were bound on their knees, encased in mountain ash.

"Go to hell," Derek growled as he stared up at the rival alpha wolf.

"You took what’s mine. I’m probably going to kill you anyway, but perhaps I may take a little longer in doing so if you return her to me." The sound of an engine drew his attention and Isaac cocked his head to listen. A familiar scene drifted into the house and he smiled down at them. There were multiple footsteps coming up the to the stairs, but he recognized one pair of heels. He turned and the door was thrown open, no hand on the knob, just a gust of air behind it. Lydia stepped into the doorway seconds later, a look of annoyance on her face. “You’re filthy,"

"I was in a dirty basement," she said with a slight pout and came closer to him.

Isaac grasped her chin in his hand and looked down at her, surveying her face. When he was satisfied she was fine he cradled her cheek and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Are you okay?" He asked gently. “You had me worried."

"They bound my powers," she responded and leaned into him to slide a hand up his chest. “And my shoes are ruined."

He kissed her forehead and pressed his against hers. “We’ll make them buy you new pair." Lifting his head Isaac wrapped a possessive arm around her waist to stare down at them. Behind him now stood Scott and Cora, in addition to the Argent’s. The numbers were more even now that they had come to deliver Lydia, and he wasn’t willing to risk her. “We’re not done," he said angrily, his eyes flashing red. “I won’t forget this. Touch what’s mine again and I’ll rip every single one of you to pieces," he threatened with a snarl. Turning, his own pack behind him, he ushered Lydia out with him. “I should kill them," he said as he reached the car.

Lydia turned to look up at him and brought her hand to his cheek, soothing the animal in him. “Not yet. The druid is coming. They’ll be useful in stopping him. You know what I see."

Isaac turned away from her and stared into the forest. He knew of her vision, the one where the druid takes her from him. That wasn’t going to happen.

"We’ll fix it," Lydia said and leaned in to him to kiss his lips. “Take me home."


End file.
